What I Go To School For
by Scary-Girly
Summary: SEX! Now that I have your attention;A girl named Sydney, who might or might no join the band. I know that summary sux but I have really no I idea what this is about. If people like it, I'll fix this studid summary and it might make people interested!


**What I Go To School For**

It is a truth universally acknowledged that two people of two different backgrounds will not mix and mingle well together because of the way they have been brought up and what has been told to them about the other. This thought and others like it were running through the head of Sydney Hawthorne as she stood on the steps of Horace Green Preparatory School. She stared at the people around her and realized that the strange look that she was being given, a mix between fear and disgust, was because they had been brought up thinking that anyone who was different from them was either a druggie, sex fiend, or a bum. It was at times like this that she wondered what she went to school for because it was hell. Suddenly she noticed that they all had their crisp white shirts tucked in to their pleated black skirts or pants with white socks and loafers. All of the boys' hair comb the same clean and neat way while all of the girls had the same blonde or brown hair brushed precisely into a ponytail.

The students milling around her stared as if she was from another planet fore she wore her skirt wrinkled and only partly tucked in, her skirt was rolled up so it would be shortened and showed off more of her long graceful legs. She had tied a long plaid scarf around her waist to add a little color to her skirt, which she had declared the ugliest since scrunchies, that morning. On her feet were black, blue, and red striped knee socks and a pair of high-heeled tennis shoes that made her look and feel even taller. Her hair much unlike her classmates was red with black and blue streaks in it and hanging about her shoulders and back and had small braids randomly placed on her head. She wore a bottle cap necklace and earrings and had numerous rings and bracelets on her hands and arms. What really scared the kids around her was the silver nose ring the sparkled on her nose.

Sydney took a deep breath and stepped through the large double front doors that were in front of her just as the bell rang. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light change in the building before she could look around at her surroundings. She stood in a hospital-clean hall full of offices, kids running for class, and white. Everywhere she looked, she saw some form of white whether it was in the curtains, walls, or floors, there was so much that it was starting to hurt her eyes. Sydney grinned and she started walking towards the main office to get her schedule and locker number thinking to herself that this school could definitely use some color improvements like her old school in Newport, which she had painted orange, inside and out.

The office attendant woman was not what some would call a Chatty Kathy or a Pleasant Patty, when Sydney asked her for the schedule and locker number and combo she just looked up at her in an exasperated way and handed her a yellow packet and went back to scribbling away on her notepad. Sydney raised her eyebrows, muttered "Thanks for the welcome." in response to her "wonderful" welcoming ceremony, and went over to some chairs to look through the packet. In it, she found an assortment letter greeting her and papers concerning the rules and regulations of the school and other non-important papers.

When she finally found the schedule, she was scanning it over when the door to the office opened and in walked a tall, dark guy who looked like the "average Joe" in this school except that his hair had silver tips and he was wearing a jacket over his shirt with a large amount of patches on it. What caught Sydney's eye was the fact the patches were of the bands, the Ramones, AC/DC, Sex Pistols, Green Day, which were all of her favorite bands. She didn't realize that she was staring until he spoke to her with a deep and masculine voice.

"Wow, it must be a record that someone is in the electric chair before 8:30. I thought Freddy was bad, but wow, you sure got him beat." Sydney snapped out of her reverence and let out a clear resounding laugh that would give their singing bird a run for there money.

"Oh don't worry, that's not why I'm here, I'm new and I was looking for my schedule and I sat down." The tall stranger joined in with her laughter and replied,

"Sorry, my mistake, I should have known Freddy would have never let anyone beat his record here. By the way, who do you have for homeroom, because maybe after I'm done here I can show you." Sydney smiled and told him that she had Tehe and would love it if he showed her the way. After he gave a folder to the mean secretary, the stranger introduced himself as Zack. As they were walking out of the office neither of them heard the secretary mutter under her breath, "Stupid kids."

When Zack and Syd reached room F-12, Mr. Tehe's room, Zack put his hand on the door and said in a tone of voice that was obviously amused, he whispered,

"Careful Syd, they bite," he opened the door and pushed her through, "hard." Syd gulped and hearing the door close behind her stepped forward and was about to speak when Zack's voice echoed out from at the rear of her causing her to spin around almost dropping messenger bag that was covered with different kinds if pins.

"Mr. Tehe, this is Sydney Hawthorne, the new student that you, I'm sure," he glanced at a lump in the back of the room, "were talking about."

Mr. Tehe, Syd was surprised to see, was a short pudgy man that had no fashion sense at all and reminded her of Wormtail in Harry Potter. Mr. Tehe scurried over to her side and pulled her to the center of the room and said,

"Ms. Hawthorne, I was just telling the class about how you scored the highest on the SATs last year in the state and also how you have gotten student of the month 10 times in 10 weeks" Here Syd cut in, saying in a sly manner,

"It might have helped that actually the whole class helped answer the questions on that test because I had changed all of their grades and also prank-called our teacher from the back of the class room during science causing us to not have school the rest of the day because she flipped out so bad." Here Syd smiled slyly and finished, "But maybe not" Mr. Tehe didn't notice what she had just said and continued like nothing had happened but she could see that the rest of the class especially Zack, was about to explode with laughter.

"How about you tell us a little bit about yourself?" said Mr. Tehe in a squeaky voice gesturing around to the kids around him. "Well?" Syd smiled sweetly and replied in a even more sickly sweet voice

"Of course, sir!" She could see him melting into a puddle on the spot. Syd turned to the rest of the class and looked at Zack for reassurance. Seeing him nod she started talking about herself.

"Hi, my name is Sydney Jacqueline Hawthorne. I was born is Los Angeles sixteen years ago to my mother who was a singer and my father who was an actor. I lived there until I was ten years old when I accidentally," here, Syd started to have a fake coughing fit and when she 'recovered' she continued talking, "burnt the school down. Then I move to England for three years where I learned how to save my soul from the devil as Harry called it. After accidentally," pause for another coughing fit, "flooding that school, I moved to France for a year where I was home-schooled and was taught to speak French like a true French man. Ce qui pour toutes les personnes stupides, est tout à fait coloré. After France it was back to California, to Newport, where I won five surfing medals and painted the school orange because it was exceedingly too white." A few loud sniggers were heard in the room. Mr. Tehe who had been standing still and staring at her as if he was mesmerized, snapped out of his La La Land and said in his squeaky voice,

"Wow, Miss Hawthorne, that was very inspirational and exciting. Now why don't you sit down next to...Freddy." He waited for Fredrick, who Syd had no idea who he was talking about, to say something. When no one spoke, Mr. Tehe had the dumb idea of trying to yell to wake him up, which, of course, didn't work but it still could have woken the dead. "Fredrick... Fredrick... FREDRICK!!" When no one moved, a girl with brown hair and two white streaks in the front many other streaks that were red, said calmly, "Let me try if you will." She glanced at Zack, whom she was obviously friends with because they dressed the same way and had almost the same hair, then turned to the lump behind her and said,

"Oi, Dudley wake-up." pause, "Dudley!!" the lump that Syd had thought what just a lump jumped about a foot in the air and yelled at the girl with the black, red and white hair.

"God, Malfoy you didn't have to yell so loud, I was having a good dream where Summer," everyone glanced a short girl in the front with black/brown hair and purple/brown highlights, "had actually stopped yelling at me for one minute," there were titters and chuckled heard in the room, "and started yelling at you because you, Katie, couldn't keep your G rockn'!" There were even more titters heard. Katie laughed and turned around to face the front smiling.

Mr. Tehe who seemed to have spaced out once again, woke up and said to Syd,

"Miss Hawthorne, please take your seat." Syd grabbed her bag off the floor from where it had fallen when she was talking, and walked up the aisle of desks and sat down next to Freddy. Freddy, she discovered, was a tall and muscular with blonde hair that had blue and black spikes. He had a lopsided smile that tugged at her heart whenever he did smile which was quite often.

Mr. Tehe instructed them to take out a book and read for the rest of homeroom . About thirty seconds into the second page, Syd was reading an old Rolling Stones magazine, she heard some tapping. She looked to her left, no one, and she looked to the right and saw Freddy drumming with his pencils and staring off in space instead of reading. Suddenly something struck her.

"Freddy, are you a drummer?" Freddy who snapped out of his dream quickly at the word drummer, replied casually but giving away his true feelings with his broad grin, "Yea, what are you?" Syd smiled back and whispered, "I've been a guitarist for the past couple of years but I play drums and bass and I can sing. I'm really an all around girl." Freddy almost burst out laughing and glanced at the clock quickly that was ticking away before answering,

"That is so cool because our band, "School of Rock" is looking for a new rhythm guitarist. Ours is going to stop playing the guitar for the band but will still sing and we have might have a record deal, but we are missing a member of the band." Syd was speechless and stared at Freddy with and open-mouthed. As the bell rang Freddy started to get up, but not before shutting her mouth with a snap.

"Listen, if you have to then meet me in the front of the school the second the bell rings. See ya!" With a smirk Freddy left the room with Katie, Summer, Joey and another girl with her hair all in braids.

**What will she do??? Oh no!!! Don't worry, if enough people like it then I will continue but if no one reviews then, BUH BYE!!!! JK, first before I go, I just want to say one thing, If I was stranded on a desert island and I could only bring 3 foods, they would be, Green goldfish, peanut butter cups, and what?? Whoever guesses it will win a PRIZE so reviews and tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
